A Different Point of View
by JaimynsFire
Summary: My addition to Tantz's Different Points of View
1. Sorry to step on Toes!

I sigh. Everyone is clapping because Severus nominated ME as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I suppose it's his way of vindicating himself from the Dark Arts. I accept graciously, even though right now I'd prefer Muggle Studies. I just want to get out of that room, away from him and his moodiness.  
  
Harry is grinning, it's only him and Ron and some girl I never knew until now. If I weren't so god-awful at names I'd remember her for posterities sake at least. Oh well. If I run I can make it to my tower quickly, but I have the pleasure of running into Severus trying to do the same. He scowls at me, as usual.  
  
"Why do you always have to look so sour, try and smile sometime?" I grinned at him; it sort of cheered me up when he knew what was going on in my world. Or at least he thinks he does. Oh yes, Remus Lupin, always gets along despite his situation. Oh yes, Remus would be PERFECT for the DADA job, he knows all about the Dark Arts and protecting himself from them.  
  
And this is coming from the guy that told the whole world what I was. Thanks Severus, I'll remember you at Christmas; watch out for the card in the owl post. It's almost infuriating that no one has a clue that I'm actually a turbulent being. That I get angry and frustrated. Just because I don't swoop around and throw tantrums like Snape doesn't mean it doesn't happen.  
  
I try to get my feelings off my chest, and whom do I find out there, moping? Severus. Doesn't this guy sleep?! I assume he's like me and doesn't, so I put my cloak over his back.  
  
""Dancing with Death is not a past time." I comment offhandedly. He looks up at me with great disdain.  
  
"Don't you have something BETTER to do Lupin?"  
  
Shaking my head I sit down with him on the cold bench. He hadn't enjoyed the decorations we were putting up and I knew that Albus' death had really hit him hard. It hit me hard as well. He'd been like a father to me, since mine died trying to protect me.  
  
They always seem to die protecting someone. I blurt it out, and I know he won't understand why I asked it, "Were your parents killed?"  
  
He stares at me coldly and I can see he's formulating an answer. 


	2. Watch yer head!

A/N: A response to Tantz's second installment.  
  
Disclaimer: Remus doesn't belong to me, sadly. He's JK Rowlings.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There's really nothing for me to do in the empty castle. I stroll lazily to the tower just biding my time. I can't afford Christmas presents, so I just make them myself out of things I find in the world. I found a wonderful cinnamon colored feather of a barn owl possibly, for Ron. I wish I could give him his Hermione back, but I can resurrect the dead.  
  
For Harry I made something special from things I keep in my battered briefcase. I took some of Colin Creevy's old pictures and finally charmed them to be like regular wizard pictures. There is one that I had to take to a Muggle shop to get it enlarged. I was afraid if I used Engorgio charm it might blow up the picture, or at least ruin the print.  
  
The picture is of Ron, Hermione, and Harry during better times. I'd date it to their first year here at Hogwarts. They seem so carefree and happy, and even determined. Ron keeps making rabbit ears behind Harry and Hermione, while she keeps giving him chastising smiles. And Harry, well Harry seems aloof as he always has, but something in him seems so innocent, seems so untainted.  
  
Knowing that he prevailed in many Crucio curses makes me put the picture back in its manila envelope and address it quickly. I wonder if he'd accept me as a replacement godfather. I shake my head in disgust. I'm a werewolf, and he's a growing boy. A very sad growing boy. Why the hell am I just staring at the desk then? With a faint chuckle to myself I stroll back out of the tower and down to the Gryffindor Common Room, where I bump into said Harry.  
  
"Good Evening Professor." There's that charming Potter smile, I nod politely and smile back. Always keeping up appearances for the boy, I'd hate for him to be even more depressed.  
  
"Good Evening Harry! How would you like to come to my office for some tea? I have a new creature for class I want you to peek at first." I winked at him and nearly felt my heart melt when he gave me a true and honest smile.  
  
"If they're anything like the Grindylows, Professor, I can't wait!"  
  
"Harry. Just call me Remus. I'd like that better."  
  
"Uh.s-s-s-sure! Remus.. Remus. Yeah!" I kind of wanted to hug him, but I knew he needed some space, and if he wanted a hug he'd surely give it in his own time. I bade him farewell and strolled past him towards the Great Hall, just to look at the perpetual snow on the enchanted ceiling. I sat on a student bench at the old Ravenclaw table and looked up. I even caught myself sticking my tongue out expecting the snow to drop daintily on my tongue. Of course I was left in the lurch by getting nothing I expected and a drawl sly voice chastise me for it.  
  
"We can't have lunatics who dream of pure white snow be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts class." His humor was as greasy as his hair sometimes.  
  
I let my gray eyes lazily look at him, and I smiled at him.  
  
"Silly children grow up to be silly adults, don't they? And to what do I owe the pleasure, Severus?" I wanted so badly to bow at him mockingly, but that was always more of Sirius' style, and I really didn't want to lure Snape into a battle of wits.  
  
"In that they do. I was just concerned about Weasley---don't you look at me in that tone, Lupin."  
  
I was truly shocked. I wasn't entirely amazed, but yes, shock was there. Severus Snape actually cared about someone openly, in civilized conversation, I should bake him some brownies. I nodded my head at him to continue, and he just sat there peering at me with his abysmally dark eyes. I wasn't giving in either; we just both spent the better part of the hour staring at each other, trying to figure the other one out.  
  
A loud noise sounded behind me, and Peeves the Poltergeist crashed in.  
  
"Oh looky! Loony Loopy Lupin and Snakey Slimy Snapey! Peevsies got himself a party!" He began to launch bottle of unlabeled mixtures into the air, and Severus utterly exploded at the Poltergeist.  
  
"Finite Apparitnarum!" A large PUFF! The poltergeist was gone in a sickening green smoke cloud. I waved away the polluted air and I saw a pretty stunned Severus grinning like an ass.  
  
"Always wanted to do that." He stuffed his wand into his cloak and I blinked at him and faintly chuckled.  
  
"The things one learns from old enemies." Isn't that that the truth. 


End file.
